Permanent
by snoekone16
Summary: Annabeth thinks about her and Percy's relationship and how they have what others can only claim to have.


**This is my first fanfic! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characaters**

Annabeth sat at Percy's kitchen table and watched him try to stumble through his math.

"Annabeth," Percy groaned. "I can't do it! Letters shouldn't even be in math anyway." Annabeth just laughed.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. It's not _that _hard. All you have to do factor the variables through the equation. Polynomials are easy." Percy glared at Annabeth and went back to work. She loved these times she had with her Seaweed Brain, as she only had a few. Her flight back to San Francisco was in just two days, and she was dreading it. Why was it that they always had to be so far apart? That's not what love should be like.

And Annabeth loved Percy. She loved how his messy black hair dropped into his eyes while he worked. She loved how his fingers would endlessly tap on his table, unable to rest. She loved how she was so close that she could smell the sea and chocolate chip cookies. She loved...everything about Percy.

Now, most teenagers claim to be in "love" but Annabth knew that what she had would last forever. Love wasn't just a connection between two people, or a desire to be around them. Love was something deeper. With Percy, she didn't just want to be near him. She _had _to be with him every waking second of every day. If she wasn't with him, she just wasn't the same.

The last time she had come home from visiting Percy, she didn't function quite right. It wasn't just sitting in her room in silence, thinking of him at night. It was zoning out, always crying, always thinking of him. Barely eating. Barely breathing. Barely being without Percy.

"Annabeth," her father had said. "I know somethings wrong. I'm your father. You can't just hide things from me."

"It's nothing dad." There was a long pause as Dr. Frederick Chase let out long, sad sigh.

"Is it because of Percy?" he said quitely, barely a whisper. "Because if he hurt you, I'll fly to New York right now and rip that boy to shreads."

Annabeth smiled for the first time since she had last felt the warmth of Percy against her skin. "First off dad, I hate to say it, but Percy would kick your butt. And second, Percy wouldn't hurt me, ever. I just miss him. A lot." Frederick let out a breath of air. Sure, he like Percy, but it seemed that Annabeth was just too infatuated with him.

"Just...don't get hurt, o.k. sweetheart?" Annabeth nodded her head and went back to her room.

Things like that, Annabeth thought, that is what love is about. Needing to have that someone with you to survive. She needed Percy more than she needed air or water.

Mortals could claim to have something like that. Hades, even demigods could. But, not many people actully have it. Love is a need. People grow apart and don't need people that they love like they used to. Annabeth knew that she was lucky because she would always need Percy and Percy would always need her.

"Wise Girl!" Percy interupted her daydreaming. "Wise Girl, I think I did it right." Percy held out his math to Annabeth and smiled proudly.

"We'll see about that Kelp Head." Annabeth looked down at Percy's paper, and just as she suspected, nearly all the answers were wrong. "So close, Percy. So close."

Percy let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm done with this. I'll just turn it in like it is. It's not like I need to know how to factor polnumerals when I'm fighting monsters."

"There polynomials Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said while rolling her eyes. "And if I find out that your failing math because you decided to turn in work that you know is bad, then I'll personally come to New York and make you wish that you didn't even know me."

"Fine. But can we at least take a break and get some hot chocolate. My brain needs a rest."

Annabeth smiled. "I was thinking that maybe we could do something else during your break..." Percy looked at Annabeth with a confused expression.

"Like...not drink hot chocolate? Cause we have apple cider in the fridge if you want that instead."

"You are hopeless Seaweed Brain." Annabeth leaned in, closing the gap between the two of them.

Love didn't always last. But Annabeth and Percy's love was permanent.


End file.
